


Anchored

by aoishmex



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoishmex/pseuds/aoishmex
Summary: Post Mermaid AU
Relationships: Adrian x Lucrezio





	Anchored

Adrian envied the sea. Most days he would find Lucrezio standing in the water, looking out at the endless blue horizon. The look in his ocean eyes was far away. His hair blew softly in the wind as the waves lapped at his skin. There were times Adrian would watch Lucrezio until he called out to him. Lucrezio would always smile when he saw him and rush out of the water to his side. His skin was cool, letting the man know he had been in the water for hours, and Adrian couldn't help wondering how long it would have taken him to realize he was there. The rare times he hadn't found Lucrezio in the water there was still sand on his feet. Lucrezio always smelled like the sea. It was something Adrian loved about him, but it also made him painfully aware of how much Lucrezio loved the water. There were times he thought Lucrezio loved the water more than he loved him.

Some days he would find Lucrezio in the market with Doctor Satrivana. He was selling the jewelry he had made from seashells. It made Adrian proud to see how well he was adjusting to human life. He was awkward when someone tried to start a conversation, and it was hard for him to smile, but his looks were enough for most people not to mind. Adrian supposed that was something that would take a while for Lucrezio to grow out of. There were several things Adrian knew Lucrezio would take getting used to. When ships came into harbor he would feel the way Lucrezio tensed through their joined hands. When sailors crowded the streets Lucrezio clung to his hand too afraid to let go. Adrian knew his fear all too well. It was a fear they shared. Every time a sailor walked by with a harpoon or spear visions of the past would fill their minds. It had taken only a few weeks for Lucrezio to stop wearing his sea wreath because he was afraid it would attract attention. It made Adrian sad to see but he reminded Lucrezio every time that they were together and nothing would tear them apart again.

There were nights they spent together where Adrian would wake to find Lucrezio staring out the window at the sea. He pulled him gently back to bed every time. Lucrezio spent his days combing the seaside for shells and other treasures. He would swim in the azure waters and bask in the sun. There were days when Adrian had no time to see him but he always knew where he was. All the times he wished they were together he knew the sea had all Lucrezio's attention. He knew Lucrezio had a connection to the sea he could never break. He always knew when a storm was coming before the sky showed any signs of one. He knew when the tides were coming and going. Though he couldn't breathe underwater he could still hold his breath longer than others. He was at peace in the surf unlike he was on land. He could stand in the shallows for hours. Adrian didn't fault him for any of it. How could he, when Lucrezio had been born in its depths? He had fallen for him when he belonged to the sea. And he knew part of Lucrezio always would. He only wished he didn't doubt whether part of Lucrezio belonged to him too.

Lucrezio woke with a jolt. His heart raced as he adjusted to the dim lighting of the cottage. He let out a shaky breath when his mind registered he was safe. Soft breathing ruffled his hair and he looked up to see Adrian fast asleep in front of him. Lucrezio sat up slowly. He cringed at the pain in his legs, a phantom reminder of his worst injury. He had to remove the covers to make sure he was still human. His shoulders eased with relief when he saw the lack of a harpoon. Lucrezio ran his hands through his hair as he worked to calm his breathing. He looked out the window toward the sea. Carefully he crept out of the bed and put his tunic on. He placed a feather-light kiss to Adrian's cheek before slipping out of the cottage. He walked the well-worn path down to the shore. Soon his feet met with cool water. The sea mist kissed his skin as it was carried on the wind. The usual azure was black with night. Stars dotted the crests of the waves. The moon was high in the sky and provided a calming light. He took in a deep breath of the salty air and let it out with his eyes closed.

"Do you miss it?" Lucrezio turned to the apprehensive voice behind him. He gave a questioning tilt of his head. "Do you miss being a merman?" Adrian clarified.

The other looked at him in surprise. He looked thoughtfully out at the unidentifiable horizon. It was an achingly long few minutes before he spoke. "No," he said softly.

Adrian moved into the water beside him. He looked hesitantly at his hands. "There are times..." He paused, rethinking his words. "I see the way you look at the sea. There's a love there that you don't have for anything else. I know the sea brings you peace. And I know you hate being land-locked. It's why you never stay in town too long."

Lucrezio looked at him silently as he spoke. He could see the sadness on Adrian's face, the pain in his eyes at what he was keeping himself from saying. Lucrezio felt his chest ache. He reached out and took Adrian's hand. "Let's go inside," he said softly. He led the way off the shore back into the cottage. Once their feet were wiped clean of sand he sat Adrian down on the bed. Lucrezio let out a heavy sigh. "I have nightmares about... that day on the ship. I can feel the pain in my legs and the despair of seeing you pulled away from me."

"That's all in the past," Adrian reminded him softly.

"I know. And I know... I have been too caught up in the past which caused me to neglect you. And I'm sorry for that."

Adrian sighed, a bit embarrassed he felt exactly how Lucrezio had said. "I don't want you to think I doubt you..."

Lucrezio cut him off gently. "I washed up on the shore, Adrian. I was new to being human. The only person I wanted to see when I realized I was alive was nowhere to be seen. For three months I stared out at the horizon wondering what you were doing, how you were. I wondered... if you missed me as much as I was missing you. I was empty. The only comfort I felt was when I would look at the sea because I knew you were somewhere on the other side. Then you found me again. I know the sea brought me here so I could be with you. The sea doesn't bring me peace; you do." Adrian's breath caught in his throat. "You are my anchor, Adrian. Whenever I feel I'm losing myself to the past, you keep me in the present. You keep me safe. And you give me hope for the future."

"Lucrezio..."

"There is a love I have for you that I have for nothing and no one else. That love saved me. Your love saved me. We're together now. Not even the sea can keep us apart anymore."

Adrian pulled him into his arms. Lucrezio returned the embrace just as tightly. He smelled like saltwater, but he was warm and alive. _'And he loves me,'_ Adrian thought with a smile. His worries flowed away like the evening tide. Warmth surrounded him. He pulled back to place soft kisses to Lucrezio's face. "I love you."

Lucrezio placed his hand to Adrian's heart. "I love you."

The other gave a soft smile. "So... you had a nightmare?" he asked. Lucrezio nodded. "Next time you have one you should wake me so I can comfort you. What should I do to make you feel better?"

"Kiss me."

Ah, that familiar spell in his voice that bent Adrian easily to his will. There was still some mystery, some magic, about Lucrezio that Adrian hoped would never fade. He leaned forward and claimed Lucrezio's lips with his. _'The sea should be envious of **me**.'_


End file.
